


Well-Taught

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Backstory, Community: wk_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Taught

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from [The Young Thief and His Mother](http://www.aesopfables.com/cgi/aesop1.cgi?4&TheYoungThiefandHisMother)

The world is a haze of pain with no end.

"Just kill me," he tries to say, but it comes out more like _hush ill ee._

No matter. His torturer is a mind reader; Herr Strauss has forgotten his name, but there is recognition in the redhead's eyes.

_How can you do this to me? At Rosenkreuz-- I taught you--_

"I remember," Schuldig says, his thin, strong fingers digging deep into Strauss's broken jawbone. "I remember all you taught me, and everything you did. And I remember _exactly_ what you taught me about mercy."


End file.
